


Good To You

by overdosingonyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine gives in to an urge, despite himself, and fails to be the good guy (includes light somnophilia with resulting consent issues/creepy behavior).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sleepy/unconscious square on my kink_bingo card. It includes light somnophilia and somewhat creepy behavior (consent issues!) though no physical rape.

It's not like Kurt makes a habit of falling asleep on their dates. Quite the opposite, really. Kurt is often the very definition of energy; happy to see Blaine and talkative enough for three (which is okay since Blaine is nowadays often more than happy to lean back and simply watch Kurt gesticulate with his hands and listen to the way his voice goes up and down in excitement) and adorably intent on making their _official_ dates (as opposed to their usual daily coffee shop visits) into proper occasions.  


Perhaps that is why it is so fascinating, those few times when Kurt admits to being exhausted due to pulling a whole-nighter before a test, or a late-running glee club practice, and falls asleep halfway through their movie.

He becomes a dead weight against Blaine's side, his breathing slow and steady. When Blaine turns to look at him, squirming around carefully to avoid jostling him awake, his chest seems to compress oddly from something that he can't quite describe. It is like the fondness that Blaine always feels for Kurt is overtaken by a titillating tingle, and then, a rush of something like dread.

Kurt looks so _relaxed_ , but there is really no other way to describe it. Kurt's head is tilted back against the backrest; his mouth is slack and hanging open ever so slightly. Blaine thinks that he might actually be drooling, just a little, but it is difficult to make out in the dim light from the television and besides, Blaine knows never to mention it to Kurt if he wants Kurt to ever feel relaxed enough to sleep around him, ever again.

Kurt's lips do look glossy however, whether it is from saliva or just the blue-ish, flickering light and there is just something about it, about everything that Kurt is in this moment, so completely open and oddly lax and beautiful, and it is, well, it is _doing_ things to Blaine. Things that aren’t entirely proper.

He should try to be the good boyfriend, the one that watches his significant other with a fond smile and will, perhaps, lean in to kiss his cheek chastely before cuddling closer for a nap, the kind of guy Blaine knows that Kurt, and Kurt's father expects (or else), but it's so difficult when his erection is pressing against the zipper of his jeans, making Blaine's thoughts so humiliatingly obvious. He feels like a creep, no, worse than a creep, but he can't help that his heartbeat is speeding up, thudding heavily in his chest, because the idea of _kissing_ Kurt now, on his sleep-slack cheek of perhaps even his lips, half-open and oh-so inviting, is sending horrible, enticing shockwaves of heat to Blaine's crotch, way too intense to be entirely proper.

There is something wrong with everything about it and merely because of that, Blaine knows that he should try and resist the urge. He is a good guy. He is not someone that takes advantage, even with something as small as this. But if Kurt never finds out, what is the harm? And if he does wake up, Blaine can simply say that Kurt was too beautiful to resist.

It is true, after all.

Blaine barely breathes as he squirms away from Kurt’s body completely, as carefully as he possibly can. Kurt doesn’t stir at all, his limbs heavy and complicated to maneuver into a comfortable position that doesn’t rely on Blaine to keep him up. Kurt's head tilts back against the back of the couch, his mouth falling open a little bit more.

  
It's impossible to resist.   


Blaine catches a whiff of those puffed rice-snacks that Kurt had eaten earlier on his breath as Blaine leans just a little closer; his lips brushing against Kurt’s in what is probably the lightest of all featherlight kisses in the world.

Kurt doesn't move his lips in response, of course, and there is an almost heavy feeling to it, like Blaine could try and shape Kurt however he wanted, but he would always be met by this slack, resisting weight.

Despite himself, something bubbles up in Blaine's chest at the thought, an intoxicating feeling of freedom and, perhaps, of something akin to power, which is horrible in itself, but, well. It's like Blaine can be whoever he wants, do whatever he wants, and he can do it with a Kurt that won't protest, won't resist or judge, a Kurt that is the most breathtakingly enticing being that Blaine has ever seen.

Only, of course, he can't because Kurt isn't _that_ heavy a sleeper ( _no-one_ is that heavy a sleeper) but even that piece of logic doesn’t stop the feeling from almost overwhelming Blaine. And just like that, an idea of a possibility that makes him almost dizzy with its outrageousness has found its way into his brain.

Burt and Carole are at a dinner, only down the street, but it is still early enough that Blaine, at least, deems it unlikely that they would get home within the nearest hour or two. The same goes for Finn, who Blaine suspects is going to just stay over at Mike's house because that is apparently the way it goes on video-game nights (or so Kurt tells him). But even then, there is the much more possible risk of Kurt waking up.

There are so many reasons why Blaine shouldn't do it.

The problem is that he _can _ do it.

Blaine unbuttons his jeans, the sinking feeling of shame quickly overtaken by a more shocked disbelief over what he is actually doing. Through it all, however, there is that steady, enticing feeling in his gut that drives him on.

He and Kurt haven’t even discussed moving past first base. For Kurt, it still seems to be a sensitive subject and frankly, that fact makes what Blaine is currently doing even worse. He really _is_ taking advantage. And furthermore, if Kurt wakes up now, there is no way that Blaine can explain himself.

He keeps his eyes on Kurt's face, his smooth, relaxed cheeks and his plump mouth that is still hanging open slightly, as he manages to push his underwear down enough to free his erection with as little struggle as possible. It bobs up, and _god_ it feels so obscene to do this on the couch in the Hudson-Hummel's living room.

Blaine takes his cock in his hand and strokes, almost experimentally. He might be fully hard, but it is still not too late to regain a sense of shame and just tuck himself back in his pants; but really, now that he has started, it feels like such a bother to give it up. Not to mention that it feels absolutely amazing to get to touch himself, to take care of that itch and to try and tease himself into feeling more and more of those twitches of pure pleasure that pulse through him to his cock.

Blaine speeds up, biting his lower lip to keep from breathing too heavily as he searches at Kurt's face for any sign that he might be waking up, but Kurt doesn’t move at all, merely continues to breathe peacefully, completely unaware of Blaine's racing heart and desperate attempts to remain as quiet as possible while he continues to stroke himself.

Blaine gets this insane mental image of rubbing himself against Kurt's sleep-slack lips; impossible, of course, but oh god. He looks away, his eyes falling on Kurt's hand, half-curled on the couch between them and Blaine is quite possible going crazy because even that hand has everything that is amazing about Kurt right now and just, Blaine wishes so badly that he could touch any part of Kurt; rub himself against his limp body, kiss his way up his shoulder and perhaps just arrange him exactly how Blaine would want him.

Blaine feels his entire body tingle and tighten as his orgasm draws near; he bites down harder on his lip but is still unable to keep one loud, unsteady breath to escape him as he shudders way too forcefully than he would have liked, somehow managing to gather enough of himself to catch the streaks of come the best he can on his hand. It is difficult to care because it feels _wonderful_ , like every nerve-ending in his body is in a state of complete bliss; then, as it fades, it's overtaken by a sense of disorientation, almost as if the room looks different post-orgasm than it did before and then, a sinking feeling in his chest.

Kurt, luckily, is still dead to the world, and it is almost bizarre to imagine him being so completely unaware of the intensity of Blaine’s feelings over the past few minutes. Blaine can imagine his expression if he would wake up right this moment; flushing in shocked embarrassment, then something like fear, or perhaps disgust.

The pale streaks of come on Blaine’s hand seem repulsive. He stares at them stupidly, like he has been robbed of all brain-capacity for a moment before he somehow shakes himself back into awareness. He manages to struggle his pants back up and tuck himself in with only one hand. He hesitates for another moment before he stands.

The cushions shift at the movement. Kurt lets out a little surprised snort and shuffles sleepily, arranging himself into what must be a more comfortable position. Blaine stares at him, suddenly afraid to move.

"Blaine?" Kurt says, his voice rough with sleep. "...the movie over?"

Blaine closes his hand in a fist, running his thumb over his knuckles and feeling the wetness there. He tries for an easy tone, and it seems to work. "Yeah. You missed the end, I think."

"Mhm," Kurt mumbles, probably in agreement, although from the sound of it he might not have noted what Blaine had said at all. Then he stills, and seems to force one eye open, wincing at the light from the television. "What are you doing?"

Blaine takes a breath, shifting uncomfortably. "Bathroom. I'll be right back."

Kurt closes his eye again, nodding slowly against the cushion. A part of Blaine appreciates this side of Kurt, sweet and relaxed in a way he doesn't show very often. Another, more acute part is making him all too aware of the streaks of come on his hand and a nagging, uncomfortable feeling in his chest that is making it difficult to breathe.

He flees to the bathroom.


End file.
